


Perhaps Love

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lil markson if you squint, pure softness, teach me how to tag, this is really fast iM SORRY, this is short im sorry, yugyeom crying out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: how can i tell you that the reason why i couldn’t sleep is because of you?





	Perhaps Love

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is my first fic here. hope you enjoy this short piece of crap. also this is in lower case format sorry. oH and this is inspired by eric nam and cheeze’s perhaps love it’s a really cute lil song. you can find me on twitter @rsequarts ;)

and there he is, kim yugyeom, laying in bed, staring up to the ceiling. it’s past midnight. he can’t seem to close his eyes. how could he? how could he sleep while feeling his heartbeat in his head.

he’s falling for his best friend.

his face went red. of course no one saw under the dim-lit room and everyone in their deep slumber. he just got embarrassed thinking about it. about him. about the guy sleeping peacefully on the other bed in the room.

_i’m not in love. i’m not in love. i am not._

unfortunately, he is. he has been for the past few days, weeks, months... years? honestly, he doesn’t even know. since the beginning, both boys had already developed mutual fondness towards each other but the younger didn’t expect it to grow more and more.

_is this love? maybe not. it isn’t important._

he kept repeating those words like some magic spell. because he thought the practice for tomorrow is way more important that his little (okay, big) crush on his best friend. the group will comeback in two days. at least for now, he can think about other stuff first.

as expected, the practice went really well. they worked really hard for this track. well, at least for the other six it was pretty good. one seems to be caught up in his mind even during practice.

yugyeom was sitting on the couch, far on the corner leaning against the wall, not feeling like joining jackson and the love of hi- bambam’s fun. it’s at times like this when he realized that—

“ya, gyeomie!”

he looked up to his beloved hyung, jinyoung. “i said we're going out for dinner. are you coming?” he hurried and packed his stuff. “yeah, a minute.”

dinner was no different from their usual group dinner. it starts off with them arguing about where to eat. it was sushi for jinyoung, yugyeom and jaebum but meat for the rest. the three won with the argument of the leader saying he’ll buy them meat after the comeback. the second incident was youngjae and bambam fighting for the last white meat fish sashimi on the plate until jackson took it instead.

“so,” the brown haired spoke while shoving a piece sushi in his mouth. “what is it?” yugyeom hummed in confusion. “don’t act like i don’t know anything.” jinyoung grunted. the younger put down his chopsticks. he looks down, picking the dry skin around the nails. “okay,” he starts off. “i have this friend and he has a best friend. they’ve been friends for years and one night he couldn’t sleep because he kept thinking about this friend and he thinks he’s in love with him. wh-what should he do?” he hesiated. he looked around the table, afraid that someone caught jinyoung and his little conversation but the others were too busy talking about that time coco bit jackson’s ass. it was quite funny actually. “so is this actually about someone we know and not just your friend?”

_oh, fuck. he knows._

“because i know it’s either about mark hyung and jackson or you and ba—“ yugyeom quickly shoved a whole sushi in jinyoung’s mouth. “what was that for, you brat!” the table went silent. “seems like you two are having fun by your own.” jackson chirped from all the way across the table. “i almost choked.” he swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth, “do you think i was having fun?” “you should’ve, hyung.” yugyeom muttered “ya!”

now it’s almost midnight. everyone’s deep asleep since the leader made the “ _sleep early. we have comeback in a few days. if any of you got sick, i’m beating your asses_ ” rule. small snores vibrate through all rooms in the dorm. only one person who’s still too into his own mind.

_i like him? love? god, i don’t know._

he heard the other bed shuffled. bambam got up the bed and went straight to the kitchen for his daily scheduled late night snacks (even though both jinyoung and jaebum already scold him thousands of times about his sneaky little habit). thankfully, he didn’t notice yugyeom wide awake on his bed, staring at him.

_i should sleep. yeah, this isn’t important._

before he could shift to his side, he heard the door open. he could see the silhouette of a skinny and tall figure. “oh,” bambam came in the room with a pack of double stuffed oreos. “you’re awake.” yugyeom just hummed. “was it because of me?” h-he knows? “sorry, you know the door squeaks a lot.” oh. “yeah.” yugyeom doesn’t know what to say. part of him wants bambam to know his undying love towards him but part of him doesn’t even think if this is really love.

“what’s with you lately?” the latter munched on the oreos. “what?” yugyeom shift, now facing bambam. “well, you look so out of mind lately. or maybe too in your mind.” yugyeom sat up. listening to what the other is saying. he’s starting to sweat. “is it weird that sometimes i feel like i love you too much?”

_wait, i must be sleep talking. why did i say that? idiot, kim yugyeom, you’re an idiot. wake up!_

“i love you too, big guy.” bambam chuckled. at this point yugyeom just want to dissapear from the face of earth. he had his head on his hand, cursing at himself. “yugyeom,” it was silent. “a-are you crying? what the fuck!” bambam rushed off his bed and went to yugyeom’s side. the younger didn’t even realize he was crying until bambam said that and hugged his big figure, rubbing his thumb on yugyeom’s shoulder. “why are you crying? did i say something wrong? oh my god, yugyeom, talk to me!”

“i’m just so fucking in love with you, that’s why.” he softly pushed bambam away. “and yes, you are the reason can’t sleep. and yes, i’m too into my mind because all i can think about is you. you know what? it doesn’t even matter if i confess like this because i know i’m talking to nonexistence.” the air in the room grew awkward. “i-i love you too.” the thai broke the silence. “and i mean that. well, i don’t know my actual feelings towards you but we could t-try.” the last part came out more like a question. “so are we boyfriends now?” yugyeom wiped his almost dry tears on his warm blushed cheeks. “if you want to.” the only respond was a little nod.

and there they are, sleeping soundless on yugyeom’s tiny bed, snuggling onto each others bodies and exchanging warmth. bambam’s head on the younger’s chest and his arm around bambam’s skinny figure. at the end of the day, they still don’t know their feelings towards each other. well, at least they are trying.


End file.
